El perezoso en la flor
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: Como sería la vida de Sakura si en lugar de Ino, fuera Shikamaru quien la encontrara llorando y se convirtiera en su primer amigo.
1. Chapter 1

**El perezoso en la flor.**

 **Como sería la vida de Sakura si en lugar de Ino, fuera Shikamaru quien la encontrara llorando y se convirtiera en su primer amigo.**

 **Naruto no me Pertenece.**

 **Prólogo: El Perezoso conoce a la Rosa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Mendo kusai-_

Shikamaru Nara un niño de tan solo siete años de pelo negro atado en una coleta alta que daba la impresión de una piña, ojos negros que arastraba sus pies de forma perezosa hacía su casa, de seguro su madre le riñería por llegar tarde -una vez más- y es que él no tenía la culpa, no claro que no, la culpa era de su sensei por castigarlo por quedarse dormido mientras explicaba algo que el ya sabía y que le aburria escucharlo.

Suspiro cansado hasta que escucho sollozos, se detuvo y volteando vio a una niña con el cabello rosa que abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas y enterraba su cara en ellas.

Parpadeo un par de veces.

¿Cabello rosa? donde lo había visto antes.

Se cuestiono si acercarse o irse de alguna manera termino caminando hacía la niña de cabello rosa, solo esperaba que no fuera como todas las demás niñas de ruidosa o chillonas o mejor aun le pedía a los dioses que no fuera igual a Ino con una era suficiente.

Al estar frente de ella pudo notar que aquel cabello tan _¿llamativo?... no... ¿Colorido?...tal vez, pero no...¿inusual? claro Inusual_ estaba cubierto de tierra, al igual que sus ropa, tenía arañazos por todos lados y dos heridas bastantes grandes y feas, una en la rodillaizquierda y la otra era una... ¿cortada? en el brazo derecho que parecía hecha por un Kunai. ¿Comó había conseguido esa niña de cabello rosa esa herida?.

 _\- ¿Estas bien? -_ Pregunta estupida lo sabía pero él no era nada bueno tratando con niñas y mucho menos aquellas que lloraban. Vio como esta salto y se descubrió un poco, sus ojos -los cuales aun no lograba ver el color- eran tapados por su flequillo y apenas eran visibles pero era obvio que estaban hinchados por tanto llorar.

 _\- ¿Qui-quién eres? -_ Genial tartamuea.

 _\- Shikamaru Nara y ¿Tú?-_

 _\- Sa-sakura Haruno.-_

Shikamaru se puso en cunclillas frente a ella y pudo notar como esta se tensaba.

 _\- ¿Comó te hisistes esas heridas? -_ Preguntó sin irse por las ramas, realmente estaba curioso, ni su mejor amigo Chouji conseguía aquellas heridas cuando los demás niños se metían con él.

Noto como la pelirosa bajaba su cara y se movia incomoda, entendío que no quería decirle y le tomaría tiempo hablar. Él tenía que llegar a casa rapido o su madre lo riñería, así que tomando su desición tomo la mano de la niña quien de inmediato intento safarse de inmediato y se dispuso a llevarla a su casa.

 _\- Sueltame, sueltame.-_

 _-Tsk, problematico, quieres dejar de removerte tanto no pienso hacerte nada solo te llevare donde Okaa-san para que cure tus heridas y me digas como te hisistes esas heridas.-_

No la dejaría escapar tan facílmente primero la obligaría a que le dijiera de donde salierón las heridas y luego la dejaría libre.

No se pregunto en ningún momento del por que ayudaba a esa chica.

Diez minutos después una niña rubia de ojos azules de la edad de Sakura y Shikamaru pasaba por hay.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Siempre quise hacer un ShikaSaku y aquí esta, espero y lo disfruten a pesar que el capítulo es tan cortó.**

 **Matta ne... XD (23/10/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**El perezoso en la flor.**

 **Como sería la vida de Sakura si en lugar de Ino, fuera Shikamaru quien la encontrara llorando y se convirtiera en su primer amigo.**

 **Naruto no me Pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 1: Problematico, mi madre ama el color rosa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru quien -aun- traía a la niña de pelo rosa de la mano entro a su casa, se sorprendio de que esa niña no estuviera como todas las demás que hablaban hasta por los codos en lugar de eso solo mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos.

Sorprendente, penso, cuanto tiempo estaría así antes de que estuviera como todas las demás niñas.

 _\- Ka-saan estoy en casa.-_ Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por levantar la voz aunque su tono salio como de costumbre, perezoso.

 _\- ¡Shikamaru!-_ Se escuchó de alguna parte de la casa el grito proveniente de su madre y sintio como la chica de pelo rosa temblaba, extraño a que le temía tanto.- Te _dije que no queria que llegaras tarde, ¿donde has estado?.-_ Continuó su madre llegando al resevidor colocando las manos en la cadera, sin darse cuenta de la otra persona que estaba ahí.

 _\- Mujer problematico, Iruka-sensei me castigo y_...- Y no pudo continuar por que su madre comenzo a estirarle las mejillas con fuerza.

 _\- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames problematica, Shi. Ka. Ma. Ru.-_

 _\- Lo shiento, lo shiento, ka-shan. (Lo siento, lo siento, Ka-san)-_ Shikamaru trato de salir del agarre de su madre pero sabía que era imposible no era la primera vez que cometía el error de llamar a su madre problematica -de la misma manera en la que su padre lo hacía- y recibía aquel castigo de sus mejilla.

Una pequeña y delicada risa saco a Shikamaru del castigo que su madre le impartía, ambos voltearon a donde provenía y observaron a la pelirosa que se tapaba la boca y se reía por la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella segundos antes...

 _Genial_ , penso Shikamaru, ahora se burlaba de él y él que penso que tal vez, no era igual que las otras niñas.

Cuando la pelirrosa sintio la mirada de madre e hijo en ella de inmediato callo las mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso, bajo la cabeza avergonzada por a verse visto descubierta y atráves de su flequillo rosa les dirigio una timida mirada y dijo.

 _\- Lo-lo si-siento.-_

Shikamaru parpadeo un par de veces, primero se rie y luego pasa a ser timida de nuevo, estraño, cambio de humor de un momento a otro, alzo una ceja curioso.

Esa chica... si que era diferente y ...extraña y problematica.

Volteo a ver a su madre quien aun no decía nada y lo que vio hizo que se alejara de ella unos pasos, su madre tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada le brillaba igual...igual...

 _\- ¡Kyaaa!-_

... a las fangirl de Sasuke.

Vio a su madre a brazar a la chica de pelo rosa, quien estaba sonrojada, con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo,el amor de su madre por...

 _\- Pero, si eres monisima.-_

por el color rosa... como se le olvido algo tan importante, practicamente había llevado -arrastrado- a la pobre niña -que parecía axficciada por los brazos de su madre- a su perdición.

 _\- Mujer problematica...-_ Suspiró al ver pequeñas lágrimas que se formaban en las esquinas de los ojos de la chica de pelo rosa, por que su madre le estaba lastimando las heridas que presisamente habían ido -obligado- ahí para que su madre las atendiera. - _Estas ahogandola. -_

Shikamaru observo como su madre baja con cuidado a la pelirosa -quien de inmediato tomo grandes bocanadas de aire y penso que los abrazos de esa extraña mujer eran igual de fuerte que los de su To-chan- y con un parpadeo el estaba resibiendo otra dosis en sus mejillas.

 _\- Que te dije sobre llamarme problematica...-_

 _\- Lo shientoooo.-_

Shikamaru desde una silla, con las mejillas rojas, observaba a su madre colocar una bandita en la mejilla de la pelirrosa en donde antes había un pequeño rasguño, todavia recuerda a ver visto un brillo en los ojos de Sakura cuando las manos de su madre se iluminaron de color verde -apesar e que aun no lograba desifrar el color de los ojos de la chica- al usar jutsu medico para tratar sus heridas mayores, todavía recuerda que cuando sus madre le pregunto como se había hecho aquellas heridas bajo la cara escondiendo sus ojos tras el flequillo -un gesto que asocio a que estaba nerviosa- y solo dijo que se había caído, claro que él y su madre, por supuestos, no necesitaban ser genios para saber que eso era mentira pero prefirierón no comentar nada ya que la chica parecia a punto de echarse a llorar nuevamente, si seguían presionando con el mismo tema, sea lo que sea que le pasara antes de que el la encontro en el parque debio ser algo malo y estaba seguro de que lo averiguaria pronto, después de todo el era un Nara

 _\- Mu-muchas gracias Nara-san.-_

 _\- Yoshino, puedes decirme solo Yoshino, Sakura-chan, después de todo eres la amiga de mi hijo-_ Comentó la matriarca Nara con una sonrisa abrazando de nueva cuenta a la pelirrosa.

Shikamaru alzo una seja curioso al ver a la pelirrosa sonrojarse de nuevo, ¿amigos? supuso que eso eran después de todo la ayudo, además esa chica no parecia una parlanchina como Ino, podría ser su primera amiga chica aunque todas las chicas eran problematicas para él pero ella no parecía tanto...

 _\- ¿A-amiga?.-_ Murmuró la pelirrosa con timidez era la primera vez que alguien decia algo así volteo a ver al pelinegro que las observaba con la misma mirada aburrida de antes y de inmediato volteo la vista avergonzada.

El pelinegro ladeo la cabeza definitivamente era diferente tal vez ella no molestaría a Chouji si se lo presentaba pero tendría que esperar, después de todo aunque no quisiera volver a acercarse a ella su madre le pediria que la llevara.

Suspiro.

 _\- Yo te-tengo que irme, Oka-san estara preocupada si no llego a casa pronto.-_

 _\- Oh! es una pena que tengas que irte Sakura-chan.-_ Dijo la mayor suspirando aun queriendo abrazar más a la pequeña y tierna pelirrosa _.- Ya se, Shikamaru...-_ Volteo a ver a su hijo que empezaba a cabecear y que se sobresalto al decir su nombre _.-... Iremos a dejar a Sakura-chan.-_ Mencina la mayor a aun abrazando a la pelirrosa que solo abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

Shikamaru volvio a suspirar con pereza por que no le sorprende eso y arrastrando sus pies sigue a su madre y a una pelirrosa toda sonrojada, solo esperaba que el tiempo que estuvieran en casa de la pelirrosa su madre no lo obligara a jugar con Sakura, por que si no nadie lo salvaría de jugar a las muñequitas y eso realmente sería problematico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Aqui esta el primer capítulo de esta historia agradesco los rewiem, los follows, favoritos y a todos aquellos que han leido hasta aqui, espero y lo disfruten y no se preocupen que pienso seguir con la historia.**

 **Matta ne... XD (22/11/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


End file.
